It's Snoopy's first dog show, Charlie Brown!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Now that they have a Peanuts section, I can take this out of the short story category. This is my first Peanuts fanfic ever written.


It's Snoopy's first dog show, Charlie Brown!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
(NOTE: I do not own the characters in this fanfic.)  
  
The cool breeze flowed freely through the grass on the Brown's front lawn. The paperboy managed to accurately throw the newspaper on the front porch. Charlie Brown arose from bed and walked out to the front porch to get the paper. He went back inside, made his breakfast, and made his dog, Snoopy, breakfast.   
  
"Here you go, Snoopy," said Charlie Brown. "Breakfast time!" He placed Snoopy's dish by his doghouse. Snoopy awoke from his slumber, jumped down from his doghouse and ate his breakfast.  
  
"Breakfast was one second late according to my stomach," thought Snoopy to himself as he ate.  
  
Charlie Brown was eating his cereal and reading the paper at the same time. His sister, Sally, who had just woke up, came in to have her breakfast.  
  
"Big brother," she said to him. "Why do you read the paper at breakfast time?"  
  
"I don't know," Charlie Brown responded. "Dad does it so I guess I need to practice doing it before I get to his age."  
  
"Really? They never told me that in Kindergarten!"  
  
Suddenly, Charlie Brown saw an ad in the paper that caught his eye. He read it and read it again. He read it three more times. It was an ad for a dog show. It was the annual Daisy Hill Dog Show being held in City Hall in just three weeks. Entrants must have been at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm at least 6 months or more and must be purebred in order to participate in the dog show. First prize: a two year's supply of dog food, free vet examinations for two years, and free dog grooming for two years. Second place, a year's supply of dog food, free vet exams, and dog grooming. Third place was a six month's supply of dog food, free vet exams, and dog grooming.  
  
"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Charlie Brown. "Snoopy was there for 9 months before I got him and he's a purebred beagle! I'll go take a bus to City Hall this afternoon and sign up!"  
  
After he got dressed, Charlie Brown enthusiastically ran out to his backyard to tell Snoopy the good news. Before he could finish, Snoopy was already constructing a bulletin board for possible blue ribbons. The two of them then headed off to City Hall to sign up for the Daisy Hill Dog Show.  
  
Charlie Brown was then shown to a table with several papers and pens strewn all over the place. His dad had given him the $10 entry fee since he didn't have enough from his allowance.   
  
"All right," said a man at the registration table. "What is your name?"  
  
"Charlie Brown, sir."  
  
"Very well, Charlie Brown. How old are you?"  
  
"Nine and a half, going on ten."  
  
"What is your dog's name and how long was it at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm?"  
  
"His name's Snoopy, sir. He spent 9 months at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm and here are his adoption papers." Charlie Brown handed Snoopy's papers to the man at the registration desk.  
  
"I see," said the man. "He is a full-blooded beagle. Well, son, just hand over the $10 fee and you are all set!"  
  
Charlie Brown handed the crumpled $10 bill to the man at the registration desk. He handed Charlie Brown a guidebook to preparing Snoopy for the dog show.   
  
"Just read that over son," he said. "Or have your parents look it over for you. That little booklet has the guidelines and tips on how to prepare your dog for the show. Good luck! You have about 3 weeks to get ready."  
  
  
Back at home, Charlie Brown was reading the booklet the man gave him. Snoopy's teeth, claws, coat, everything had to be perfect. Even his posture had to be perfect.   
  
"Well Snoopy," said Charlie Brown. "We're going to be busy for the next three weeks if you want to win that dog show."  
  
"You bet I do," thought Snoopy. "Dogs are sore losers."  
  
  
The next day, Charlie Brown literally had to pry Snoopy from his doghouse to take him for a vet examination. Snoopy, as usual, was shaking in the back seat of Charlie Brown's mom's car as she and Charlie Brown took him in for his exam. Snoopy trembled in fear as the doctor placed him on the examination table.   
  
"Curse you, Doctor!" Snoopy thought as the doctor looked at the inside of his ears, nose, and throat.   
  
After a thorough examination, the doctor concluded that Snoopy was in good shape to participate in the dog show.  
  
"Just take him in regularly to have his claws trimmed and his teeth looked at," said the doctor.  
  
"See Snoopy," said Charlie Brown to Snoopy while they were in waiting by the car while Charlie Brown's mom was paying the co-pay for the visit. "Vet visits aren't so bad. You survived."  
  
"Yeah, I barely survived," thought Snoopy. "But let's see YOU go to the doctor next time, kid!"  
  
  
The next three weeks were spent in training Snoopy on his posture, pose, etc. Charlie Brown had a hard time trying to get Snoopy to stand still for seconds at a time since he was so used to moving around.  
  
"It's just for a few weeks, Snoopy," said Charlie Brown patting his dog on the head. "You do want to win the dog show, don't you?"  
  
"Well, I guess so," thought Snoopy. "Since this is only for a few weeks."  
  
  
The day of the dog show finally came. Charlie Brown's parents and his sister, Sally, were in the audience. Charlie Brown was backstage, giving Snoopy a prep talk, with his friend Linus for moral support.  
  
"You can do it Snoopy," Charlie Brown said. "You can do it!"  
  
"Enough with the affirmations," Snoopy thought. "When is it my turn to go on?"  
  
"I think he'll do well," said Linus. "Is this Snoopy's first dog show?"  
  
"Yes," said Charlie Brown. "My parents are out in the audience with the family camera, ready to take pictures." Charlie Brown then adjusted his collar to his button-down white shirt and made sure his navy blue and red striped tie was on straight. "How do I look Linus?" he asked.  
  
"You look fine, Charlie Brown. Why?"  
  
"Maybe the little red-haired girl is in the audience," said Charlie Brown. "I want to make a good impression on her." He grinned at Linus, who, in turn, rolled his eyes.  
  
"Charlie Brown, what are the chances of your crush being in the audience?"  
  
Charlie Brown wiped the smile off of his face. "You're right, Linus. What ARE the chances of her being there. Besides, this isn't about me, it's about Snoopy."  
  
Just then, someone from the stage motioned the contestants and their owners to come out and present themselves.   
  
"Linus, I got to go," Charlie Brown said.   
  
"Good luck you too," said Linus. "I'll be watching in the stands."  
  
  
Charlie Brown, along with 30 other dogs were out on stage. There were doberman pinschers, golden retrievers, boxers, etc. The dogs were put on small pedastals and were examined by judges. Only 10 out of the 30 dogs would be selected for the final round.   
  
After all the dogs were looked at, Snoopy was the last. The judge looked at him, looked at his neatly groomed coat, his teeth, etc. and made his decision. He pointed to ten dogs: a borzoi, an Australian sheperd, a schnauzer, an afghan hound, a weinmaraner, a greyhound, a golden retriever, a German shepard, an Irish setter, and finally Snoopy!  
  
The crowd cheered on and clapped. Lights from flash photography flickered from the audience. Charlie Brown's parents and Linus stood up and gave them a standing ovation. The ten finalists were to go backstage and prepare for the final round in two hours.   
  
"Snoopy, we did it!" exclaimed Charlie Brown. "We're finalists!"  
  
"Suddenly, I feel that the whole world is revolving around me," thought Snoopy to himself. "I can't wait for that first prize.....two years worth of free food, grooming, and  vet exams."  
  
Linus and Charlie Brown's parents and his sister ran to meet them backstage.  
  
"You were awesome, Charlie Brown!" said Linus. "You're a sure ringer for the final round!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, Charlie Brown! I wouldn't say anything I wouldn't mean, now would I?"  
  
"Actually, you would," thought Snoopy. "Last week you said you'd share your blanket with me and you never did."  
  
Charlie Brown received hugs and kisses from his parents. Sally gave him a wish of good luck.  
  
"I hope you do well, big brother," she said. "Win or lose, I'll still love you and I won't move into your room."  
  
Charlie Brown sighed. "Thanks for the support, Sally," he said.  
  
  
Two hours came and went. The ten finalists approached the stage. Another judge stepped in to inspect the final ten. First the borzoi, second, the Australian shepherd, third, the afghan hound, and so forth, all the way to Snoopy.  
  
"The judge is now making his decision," the show announcer said over the loudspeaker. "This judge has very strict guidelines for dogs. He's judged in several dog shows across the USA and several in England. Wait a minute, the judge has made a decision!"  
  
The crowd fell silent. The judge turned to face the dogs.   
  
"The winner of the annual Daisy Hill Dog Show is," said the judge. "The BEAGLE!"  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Charlie Brown. "WE WON, SNOOPY, WE WON!"  
  
Snoopy said nothing (of course he can't, he's a dog) but barked happily as Charlie Brown's parents, his sister Sally, and his friend Linus came down on the stage to congratulate him. The judge presented Snoopy with a blue ribbon and a trophy and the prize of free dog food, grooming, and vet exams for two years.  
  
"I honestly thought the afghan hound was going to win," said Charlie Brown.   
  
"Hey, good job, kid," said the owner of the Irish setter as he shook hands with Charlie Brown. "Are you entering your beagle in other dog shows?"  
  
"I don't know," Charlie Brown responded. "This dog show stuff is a lot of work. After finishing my homework in the afternoons, I'd have to sacrifice my free time to train Snoopy."  
  
"Aww, come on," said the Irish setter's owner. "You've got one heck of a dog there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure! I know show dogs when I see em'. And I do agree that Snoopy here is one heck of a showdog!" Snoopy flashed a doggie grin as he struck a pose.  
  
"Thanks sir! Sorry about your loss."  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal. I won second place anyway. Now Ol' Tom here has free food, exams, and grooming for a year and I don't have to worry about any extra expenses going toward him for the next year."  
  
"Well, it was nice talking to you sir," said Charlie Brown, shaking the man's hand.  
  
"No problem, kid." The man walked off, with the Irish setter following him obediently on his leash.  
  
"Oh Charlie Brown," said Linus after his parents and sister were through showering him with hugs and kisses. "You were right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"The little red-haired girl being in the audience. She sat next to me since her mom was the one with the afghan hound. We were talking and I told her how you were madly in love with her and wanted to take her to school dances and...."  
  
Charlie Brown blushed. "Oh good grief," he said. "I suddenly feel this dread of going back to school once this weekend is over."  



End file.
